of dragon warriors and turtle priestesses
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: /INCOMPLETE/ 50 sentences/paragraphs on the Priestess of Genbu and a Warrior of Seiryu. -Okuda Takiko/Shigi.


_**of dragon warriors and turtle priestesses**_

by NiNA_eN

_

* * *

_

(supposed to be 50 but is) 37 sentences/paragraphs on the Priestess of Genbu and a Warrior of Seiryu

**

* * *

**

1. Other/

The first time they met he said she was like any other. But he was wrong. She was no damsel in distress and he found out the hard way as several minutes later saw his forearm covered in cuts. He wondered if she was just an exception or were all girls from this other world this brutal.

**2. Smile/ **Her anger always amused him but he didn't realize just _how_ much until she complimented him quite suddenly, broke off in her raging tirade. When he saw how much brighter hers grew as a result, he unconsciously resolved to be the cause of it more often.

**3. Evil/ **Stereotypically it was he who was called evil and she good – but that still didn't stop them from loving each other so. Well, once they got past all the murder and ambushing (him of course, who else?) and the fighting back and running away (why is it always the female, darnit?) part, that is.

**4. Sense/** She'd always say how ridiculous it was that they'd even got together in the first place but when he thought about it, he still found it hard to believe that she'd come from another world.

**5/Hands/** At first glance they seemed so very similar, so very feminine, pale and slender with long delicate fingers and healthily rounded nails. But upon touch, the underside of his revealed old & new calluses, hers a never-ending softness.

**6. Soul/ **Differences went beyond the physical – hers was untainted, innocent like a child's – whereas his were stained with blood, the sins that a murderer like him could never be rid off.

**7. Life/ **They both contributed to life – she gave people a reason to keep it, whilst he simply took it away again.

**8. Gender/** If he didn't act like a total _prick _(a very _hot _prick, but moving on) she'd think him female with his sweet-looking baby face. If it weren't for her breasts (_just_ the right size but ignoring that) he's think her male with her weapon-wielding rough attitude. It seems the Gods like to mess with the sexes.

**9. Name/ **She meant nought to him, she was nothing more than the Priestess of Genbu, the Enemy, someone to hate with a violent raging passion, another aiming to top his Death List. So once he'd learnt of it, why'd he wake up the next morning with "Takiko Okuda" on his lips?

**10. Calling/** Before she didn't even know his name. He was merely the enemy – albeit a pretty hot one – and he aimed for her ultimate demise. But now she'd learnt of it, "Shigi" could be heard foremost in one of life's processes – her lips.

**11. Surprise/ **A living hell is when the person you love most abuses that power. Down inside, she knew he didn't love anyone, let alone her so she wasn't surprised when the Kutou army kicked down her front door or were preparing to behead her – until she saw a silent tear run down his cheek, which even he seemed taken back by.

**12. Sun/ **When he was young he used to wish the sun was forever because under it's light he thought he could be forgiven. Age, maturity and cynicism ruthlessly erased the thought but, now, next to her, he realized he didn't need it anyway.

**13. Night/ **When she was with him, she'd wish the night was eternal because only under it's cover could they be together. Without him, she became afraid of what she might find.

**14. Power/ **It wasn't the fact that he actually _had _powers – supernatural, where-on-earth-do-they-come-from powers – but the fact that he has so much _over _her that terrifies her.

**15. Mystery/ **He would never admit it but he doesn't actually know which confuses him more – her already questionable existence or the even more questionable does-it-even-exist other world.

**16. Kiss/ **He'd no idea why he'd done it in the first place (misguided intimidation tactic, perhaps?) but years later he'd never regretted it. The results had been quite kinky.

**17. Sex/ **He didn't realize it then but she'd already summoned Genbu. Besides nobody believed his excuse anyway. He's not even sure he himself does anymore.

**18. Lust/ **He was a man but he'd erased it all long ago. He was wrong – one glance at her naked body and centuries of toil, sweat and blood came immediately undone. He only hopes that she's prepared because it's going to be a looooong night.

**19. Obedience/ **Command was what he excelled at – a snap of his fingers and they'd destroy entire villages. Courage was her own special talent – one word and she'd bring entire countries to their knees.

**20. Safe/ **She told him she felt safe around him, he told her he felt nothing. Yet the possibility of eternal darkness saw him reverently grasping her hand.

**21. Bind/ **He doesn't know when it happened, when it became so hard to live without her by his side but now he realizes that there are worst things than selling your soul to the devil.

**22. Danger/** Falling in love could be the death of him because he finds that doing such binds you more tightly and painfully than the latter ever could.

**23. Naked/ **Each night finds slender hands pressed lightly against scarred flesh and tears that fall ever so quietly as she feels the pain of every single wound on his bare skin. He knows what she does every night so he hopes that she'll never know the fresh ones were for her sake.

**24. Return/ **They all thought he'd bring back her head – her pretty little head with its ivory skin, raven wing hair and large bright eyes – but they'd never see that he'd actually left his heart – the small shattered remains of what he still had – back there.

**25. Friends/ **Her friends meant the world to her, she wouldn't even hesitate to die for their sake – whereas he didn't really give a damn; if his orders were so, he'd stab them in the back in a second. Who said they were his friends, anyway?

**26. Song/** When he heard her voice – in that hauntingly beautiful melody – he wanted nothing more than for her to shut the hell up. Yet moments later found him humming the very same tune and it was his turn to send him strange looks.

**27. Awe/**She doesn't know which awes her more – seeing an over-muscled giant of a man trembling at his feet or the man who looks no more than a boy standing so majestically over the other.

**28. Surrender/**He thinks that she is tired, of being alive, of fighting this endless war and he thinks that it is obvious to all that victory is no where in sight for them – yet when she lifts her head again, he realizes that she will never give up. And he wonders who's really holding the cards in this scenario.

**29. Devotion/ **That one single taste and he can't get rid of it. It plagues his thoughts during the day, it poisons his dreams during the night – it bothers the hell out of him (yet it doesn't _really_) and he doesn't know _why. _

**30. Realization/** So he hires the most skilled and beautiful mistress of the brothel – expenses be damned because he keeps seeing her pale rosepetal lips, even in the presence of experience painted deep wine - and it's when his body reactively pushes her away in immediate revulsion – that it hits him.

**31. Appeal/ **Before she could honestly say that she would love the feel of Rimudo's lips on hers – yet as it happens now, she realizes that she's feeling the lips of another.

**32. Attraction/** For the life of her, she cannot recall _when _exactly physical attraction became love, but she supposes they may all be the same anyway. After all, isn't love a lust of sorts?

**33. Selfish/** She is not as selfless as everyone thinks, he knows because she enchants all that she comes in contact with. One glance, one word and she's got you completely. She has the warrior Uruki, he loves her, she loves him, but if he so fell, she has still others to catch her, the warrior Tomite, the servant Soren, the man Hikitsu – and _so_ so many others. The Priestess of Genbu is selfish. But only he knows.

**34. Lies/** She is not honest, he thinks, because her gentle looks are deceiving even if her kind words say otherwise. He will not tell the truth, she knows, because he still has a heart even if his harsh actions say otherwise.

**35. Man/ **He's a man who's lost everything once, his pride, his honour, his innocence, even his _life _once – and eventually what _determined_ him as a man. It's amazing that despite the fact he hasn't that particular feature and that his face is every bit as feminine as hers – yet being with her now makes him feel that much more of a man than he's ever been before.

**36. Imsomniac/** Knees drawn up, back against the wall – it takes a while for her to convince him to sleep otherwise. But as rolling over finds arms wound tight around his waist, a small dark head buried into his chest – and the shadows under his eyes are beginning to fade.

**37. Faithful/ **His inability to reproduce is a blessing because if she sinned and she slipped – he'd find out. It's a curse because he thinks he may not be able to satisfy her wants and needs enough. But looking at her – she smiling so innocently – and he forgets all worries and doubts.

**

* * *

**

Ok, gotta clear up some things.

**Why did I stop at 37 when it so obviously says 50? Because that's how I'd planned - but roducing themes are much harder than I thought so I'm actually quite stuck at the moment. I got tired of waiting so et voila! I will put up the rest when I think it up. If it ever comes. So this _officially_ complete now.**

**This pairing will never EVER happen. It's completely non-canon, a total figment of my twisted imagination. Shigi really does hate Takiko, in the manga, and I doubt it will ever really progress beyond that part. I just particularly like the bath scene and their cute little faces/twisted personalities. **

**It wasn't until **No.34/Lies**, that I found out about the whole enuch thing. I was deeply surprised and I realized that sexual intercourse is just not possible for him – thus dubbing some of my sentence –paragraphs as entirely irrelevant. But those bits are the one of which making up this whole thing and I love each and everyone of them. So I couldn't take it off. So a part of this is AU, I guess. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did – because there's still some more to come! If you're a fan of Fushigi Yugi in general, then please come check my Miaka/Twins **Wo Ai Ni **fic.**


End file.
